


All I Want Is You

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: BUT WAIT FOR IT, Eating, Fluff, Food, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, after the confession, baektaem, for comfort, its a bit heartbreaking at the beginning, just a lot of fluff, quick little fanfic, short but sweet, some worry and doubt before fluff, taembaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Taemin shows up at Baekhyun's house in an oversized sweater with a bag of take out in hand at 3am.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Lee Taemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	All I Want Is You

**Author's Note:**

> Purely self indulgent, please enjoy!
> 
> * dance practice for idea meet with Baekhyun is mentioned. I built this off that.
> 
> * depending on accent, apple and apology can sound similar. it is also a very good way to break the ice when you need to apologize by giving an apple.

Winter had been making the night air colder than usual, everything ached and the chill made Baekhyun want to do nothing more than hide under blankets and sleep for a long time. Gearing up for your first Japanese mini album doesn't give much free time to sleep as much as he wants, which had led him to laying on his couch staring up at the ceiling and doing absolutely nothing but allowing Taemin's voice to sooth his nerves and anxious brain. Be Your Enemy -- the raw demo version where Taemin sang every single line all by himself poured from the speakers of his soundbar and echoed off of the walls of his overly warm home.

He allowed the soothing tune to wash over his limbs and push the fact that he had confessed to Taemin as far back in his mind as it could. They had met up to spend some time together a bit ago. They had talked about dance moves and the like, Taemin who was getting ready to go to his dance practice for IDEA was on cloud nine and that only made Baekhyun's heart beat faster. The words had spilled out by accident in a moment where he thought he could just innocently think them. His lips had betrayed his heart and the look in Taemin's eyes was indiscernible. The question _Can I return to this conversation in a few days?_ caused his heart to feel pained. But of course he agreed, he would give Taemin time to process that. Not only was the dancer under immense stress with the looming comeback (which would be much sooner than Baekhyun had expected), he would be performing and promoting for at least a week once everything was released.

Taemin's album would drop soon and sure enough the vocalist had already pre-ordered the album and had asked a favor of his manager to pick him up a few copies discreetly. "Ah.." Baekhyun groaned out loud, rolling over onto his stomach. Reaching out, he took his phone in hand and began looking through twitter. Following along through the tags after searching Taemin to see what fans were saying and what hype had already begun before the release date. It would be out tomorrow at six pm. Images and teasers had been released, the music video would be releasing soon and it felt like the entire album prep took eternity as he had waited for that conversation patiently.

Meanwhile, they had texted as normal. Switching from twitter to his texts, he scrolled through and noticed that nothing at all had changed in Taemin's manner of messaging him. He would send photos that he snapped on set, he would hype up Baekhyun after hearing he would be working on a Japanese mini album, and about things he had read that fans would post online or that the staff would spill, he would tease him... and Baekhyun would of course tease him back. The amount of support Baekhyun had sent throughout the week would amount to enough for an entire year to some, but Taemin deserved that and always always returned that support to him ten fold. The dynamic they maintained never seemed to falter with or without promoting together.

It didn't help that he had been subscribed to Taemin's bubble either. Getting selfies or messages randomly, the small attacks to his heart that came randomly like texts or calls. In fact just a couple of days earlier Taemin had sent specific Bubble messages and video that made his own heart race. Asking him to accept his heart, to take care of his health, talking about the weather and sharing a photo along with three videos of him laying in bed. He replied, of course he did. To each message. That he would accept his heart, always. That of course he wanted to see more. And to take care of his health as well. The words seemed small now regardless. He knew Taemin read the messages sent in just like he did on his own Bubble, in which wasn't difficult to find Taemin's among either.

He clicked on his text thread with Taemin and with a painful ache in his heart, he typed out _I Miss You_ with a sad emoji. His eyes stared at the unsent message, warmth surrounding his frame as his stomach sank. He couldn't do that to him. He wouldn't do that to him. Pressure was the last thing the dancer needed. So instead he erased it and tossed his phone away from him on the couch. He slid further down on the soft surface, trying to put as much space between his phone and himself as he could for fear of losing his control.

Baekhyun had been so consumed in thoughts that when the sound of his door bell went off, he jumped and nearly fell off the couch. He couldn't remember his manager saying anything about coming over, nor had anyone made any plans to do so this entire week. Slipping off of the couch and onto his feet, he padded his way across the floor and towards the door. Keeping the chain on per habit, he opened the door and glanced outside not expecting to see the view he did. Taemin was standing there with a bag of what smelled like food. His frame looked smaller in an oversized sweater with sleeves that covered his hands, paired with jeans and a bucket hat that said Delight on it. It was from the Delight merch that had released and his heart began to beat fast again.

"What are you doing here?"

Reaching into the bag, Taemin then pulled out an apple and held it in his direction. Removing the chain from the door, Baekhyun opened it all the way then and glanced at the fruit in Taemin's hand. He couldn't help but laugh at the double meaning, glancing from it to Taemin and then back at the apple. "Accepted." He reached out and took the object from the younger before moving out of the way to allow him entry. Taemin instantly beamed, slipping through the doorway and removing his shoes without the need to touch them before padding further into the house.

"I told you that I would want to continue the conversation another time... is now okay for you? If not we can just eat and hang out."

Baekhyun froze, the door closing sounded with a click as he took in the situation. Could he handle rejection right now? Taemin had clearly brought food and an apple. Would there be another apology in the bag for the rejection he would no doubt face in the coming minutes. His heart ached and eyes began to prick at the edges. "N-now?" Maybe he shouldn't turn around. If he doesn't look at him, perhaps the weight of the world won't crush him as soon as the words leave the younger's lips. His brain begins a stream of how he shouldn't have confessed, how to make things feel the way they were again, what he should do after hearing the answer.

"We're both very busy..." Taemin began.

Here it comes. The rejection. He began with their schedules, he began with work. Baekhyun could feel his chest tightening and stomach churning as he waited, still refusing to look in Taemin's direction.

"...but that's nothing new, we both like working a lot. So let's try it. Let's date."

"I understand.." Baekhyun began, his mind not catching up with what his ears had heard just yet. But the moment it finally registered, his jaw dropped and he whirled around on the balls of his feet. Mouth gaping at the object of his affection. "..wait what?"

"I thought you knew that I liked you?"

"No? I have been practically jumping out of my skin thinking about you rejecting me."

"Oh no, poor Baekhyunnie" Taemin teases then and it's clear he had phrased the sentence starting out like that on purpose. "Come and eat with me."

"You are cruel. Not only do you tease everyone on stage but you tease me daily. I'll get you back for it. You know I will."

"You'll try but it's okay when you fail. I'll kiss it better."

"E-" Baekhyun freezes on his way to where Taemin is settled at the table in the main room, soft eyes looking up to meet with his own. "-W"

"Sentences, Baekhyun-ah."

"How can you be so cute and so daring at the same time?"

"It's one of my charms." He beams then, smile bright and big and Baekhyun feels like he might hear a choir singing somewhere. Slowly he makes his way over to where Taemin is and sits next to him, eyes watching as the younger sets out the food along the table then hands a pair of chopsticks to Baekhyun who accepts them happily. "Enjoy"

"I will"

"I feel like you're not meaning the food."

"I'm not." Baekhyun leans in then, fingertips reaching out to slowly turn Taemin's head in his direction, lips hovering as he waits for any hint of not wanting what was about to happen. Taemin doesn't turn his head or stop the action, instead his eyes flutter closed and lips jut out just slightly. He doesn't speak anymore and just leans in, closing the gap between the two of them and wasting no time to kiss the lips he has wanted to claim for so long.

It's slow and soft, a simple motion that allows to two of them to get a feel for their first kiss. Soft, gentle strokes of lips, tongues tucked safely in their own mouths as they slowly warm up to the feeling of this closeness. Taemin is the first to move, slipping nearer to where Baekhyun is seated on the floor, hesitant hands roaming up the leader's waist, fingers gripping the soft silk fabric of Baekhyun's pajama shirt.

This moment, he thinks, is something to revel in. Every second going too slow and too fast all at the same time. And he wouldn't change a thing. Not the way Taemin softly sighs as their lips finally part, not the pull from the dancer as his tongue makes it's way into the warmth of Taemin's mouth, not the desperation laced with hesitance as the younger moves to place his warm palms against the elder's chest before it all stops. The two are left breathing heavy, hearts racing. "We just started dating and you've already kissed me. You really don't like sticking to the rule book, do you?"

The tone that Taemin's voice took when teasing made him want to do unspeakable things, to show how dominant he truly could be and watch as the dancer's facade he liked to put on falter. Instead, he just winked and turned towards the table. And just like that their usual comfortable aura settled along everything in the room. Taemin and Baekhyun both took to eating, chopsticks finding each container and bringing food to their mouths. It took five minutes until one of them finally spoke up.

"Your video and album will release at six tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah and you're listening to my demo? On repeat? At three in the morning?"

"What about it? You're visiting my house at three in morning?" Baekhyun glanced over at Taemin, tongue darting out to lick his lips as he waited for more teasing to commence. When nothing came, they both chuckled and went back to eating. "How do you feel to be closing the trilogy?"

"New. I feel refreshed and a little sad but also very proud. I hope the fans will like the act two."

"They will. They'll go feral."

"How's the recording going for your Japanese mini album?"

"We have all of the songs laid out, the demos are recorded and we're reworking a few things. It won't release until January, so we have some time."

"You'll announce it on the tenth, right?"

"Mmhmm, Mr ninth."

"We have good timing, I think."

"We do." Baekhyun reached out and brushed the side of Taemin's ear with his thumb, an endearing notion, his constant need to show love to those he cares about rising to the surface.

Taemin reached forward and patted the leader's knee lovingly in return, puckering out his lips in what would be considered a little air kiss before getting shy and turning away, eyes back on the table.

"I know you have a vlive tomorrow and quite a bit of things prepared..." He put his chopsticks down and pushed himself onto all fours and crawled towards the couch, climbing up with a light huff before spreading out and laying on his back. "...do you want to grab something to eat tomorrow? Or we could eat in a video call? Watch a movie in a video call?"

"My schedule is jammed this week but video calls would be perfect and seeing each other when we can would be great. I know you're also prepping for your album." Taemin mimicked Baekhyun, only instead of crawling he clambered to his feet and waddled towards the couch, slowly lowering himself ontop of Baekhyun, face finding the warmth of the leader's chest. Taemin reached one sweater paw up to brush Baekhyun's cheek, resting it there. "I could sleep."

"Let's sleep." The leader insisted, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend with a soft groan. "We have a big day ahead tomorrow."

"You don't mind?"

"I don't mind."

"The heat is so high. I feel so warm."

"So do I." The truth was he felt warm all over, not from the heat but from finally finding that one person in all of the dating ocean to call his. The one who responded to his quirky tendencies and mannerisms in the best way. The one who makes his heart race and mind slow down. As he felt the tension from the past slowly fade from his limbs, he allowed a sensation of comfort to take it's place. The kind of comfort that finding your home can do. And that is what Taemin is to him. "Sleep well." The response that came was a simple _mm_ and so he allowed his own eyes to flutter closed as sleep began to settle into his frame.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this please consider leaving a comment/kudos. And [checking out my other writings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestroyMeMore/works) for the same ship. Thank you!


End file.
